Forum:What You're Working On
Basically, I thought that we might want to have a topic to state what we're working on at the moment, so as to hopefully avoid wasting time due to overlapping. Please make a section on this page for yourself (use "Heading 2" from that "Paragraph Format" dropdown box up there) listing some of the things you're working on, as well as some of the stuff you'd like to see others working on. What Gyyrro's Doing I am in the process of translating and creating just about everything in Magical Vacation. I am working on Character/enemy bios, the entire bestiary, and the "2nd trail" super dungeon. I am also searching for Seirei recriutment points, and special items/MDs. Basically, absolutly everything in Magical Vacation. What Gyyrro would like to see more of I see that some users have been greatly improving the Amigo mode pages, I am very happy to see this and hope for more updates soon, I also see that one new user in particular has been improving Boss pages/Character pages. These are bolth things I would love to see more of, please continue. What I would most like to see would be the expansion of existing character pages. Also the creation of character pages that have not yet been made. On a side note, I was wondering if possibly we could make this wiki a tad bit more.. colorful. Maybe add some artwork to the backround, like this. Just a thought. *Seirei pages *Character pages *Coin pages *Spell pages *enemy pages *Locations *MD parts, pages *Seirei Locations *Extra Characters What ozwalled's Doing As for me, I'm doing a playthrough of Magical Starsign (with a male, dark magic hero) and taking a lot of screenshots along the way. Screenshots are being taken at 256px × 384px, but if I'm batch converting most of them to double that size. All files will be saved in the .png format. The ones I've been trying to get in particular are ones that include: *All the enemies I can get screenshots of *All the location maps I can remember to get a screenshot of -- I figure that these could be used for the pages for those areas. I may take these later, as I just realized that they're in the Maps menu. *Some of the text I find interesting, in case I want to transcribe parts to this wiki I may also try to get more shots of the spells in action, so that we can have visuals on the front AND ''back row looks of the spells. Seeing that I'll have the spells througthoutthe game, I'm not sure if there's much of a hurry on this. Other things I've ''thought ''about doing in regards to screenshots include: *Alternate shots of enemies and player characters: many enemies, when they've had their HP reduced significantly, have, for lack of a better word, a "tired" pose. I'm not sure I want to bother though, especially for the enemies, since it can sometimes be tricky/ time-consuming to get them down to that point without killing them off first. *Shots of enemies using various attacks/ spells *Closeup facial expression talking portraits of the main characters *Closeup talking portraits of NPCs and enemy characters The last two wouldn't be too much trouble, but the first couple I feel might just take up more time and patience on this playthrough than they're worth. For all of these, I'm not sure if they're even worth getting in relation to this wiki -- do we really want all those images cluttering up entires? I'm not sure. I guess I'd like to hear what you guys think about these. I may end up grabbing the portraits, if for no other reason than they may be a good resource to anyone (maybe me) that wants to work on some sort of Magical Starsign fangame. What ozwalled Would Like Others To Do In point form: *If you're taking screenshots, read this topic *More info on the Magical Starsign main party characters's pages *Better screenshots for the Chard (first battle version) *Screenshot for Permafrost *Magical Vacation screenshots *Magical Vacation entries *Improve the main page *Improve distinction between Magical Starsign and Magical Vacation entries *Everything relating to Amigo Mode and Tag Mode *Location of all 30 Putty Peas *Location of all Mysterious Chests At some point down the road, I'd like to do a playthough of Magical Vacation and take screenshots of that as well, but that probably is a long ways off, especially since I can't read a lick of Japanese. So if someone wanted to give that a go before me, then by all means, please do so. '''If people are taking screenshots, I'd again like to stress that they be saved as .png files. As compared to .jpg files, they tend to look a ton cleaner and nicer. Please read this guide for info on taking screenshots.' EDIT: Unless someone beats me to it, I'll probably also make a page at some point for the short shoot-em-up game that I posted a screenshot of a little while back. I don't know Japanese, so what I'll be able to say about it will be limited, but I figure it's an interesting little curiosity that's worth noting. On a similar "I don't know Japanese, but I think these are kinda' cool" note, I was wondering if it's worth linking to and presenting info on other Japanses stuff that's out there, such as short Magical Starsign/ Magical Vacation manga stuff?... As for things that I'd like to see more of, I'd be happy to see more Magical Vacation stuff, but when it comes to Magical Starsign, I'd love to see more information about at least the main player characters, the planets, and some key NPCs. Though they're not perfect, I feel that the Magical Starsign Wiki has done a better job on including such content in such entries so far. An example can be seen here. Moreover, I feel that we could have a more funtional main page. I feel it should: *Give people an idea of what Magical Starsign and Magical Vacation are/ are about *Provide a list of key links to give people some immediate, high-interest entries to look at *Have a reasonably current list of some of the things people could do to help improve this wiki Finally, I'd like to add that since this Wikia is dedicated to not one but TWO games, that some division be made somehow between the two games. I'd just noticed, for example, that Pistachio Maplewood was added to the Party Members and Characters categories... but that they're not seperate from the Magical Starsign party members and characters. This would likely be very confusing to someone not terribly familiar with either of the games. Similarly, though I dubt it'll be something that happens anytime soon, if a Bestiary were to be put together for Magical Vacation, that may be confused with Magical Starsign's... I think you guys see what I mean. I'm not exactly sure how you'd like to make the division between the games, but yeah, it's something I think is worth doing to keep elements of the games properly seperated. EDIT: And since I've never ever touched them even a little and don't really know how all that stuff works, every little bit of information and images people can post based on the Amigo Dungeon and Tag Mode stuff (as well as all the eggs/ figures stuff). That's all I've got for now. I look forward to seeing what the rest of you've got planed. Ozwalled 22:14, January 3, 2012 (UTC)ozwalled What Bitbyte1214 is Doing I'm working on adding more data to the pages about Magical Starsign (areas, items, etc.)and a little with Magicall Vacation, as I could collect screenshots for monsters. I would like to help collect sprites and artwork for the heroes, monsters, bosses, and other stuff. What Vlax-dono's doing Mostly being a wikignome. I have been modifying some of the subpar grammar and adding links. I plan on going through every location in the game and adding the amount of Bira every enemy drops. In regards to HP values, current formating would place it in the "battle" section of each enemy's page, preferably on its own line before the move list. What you're working on (and what you want to see worked on) can go above this part, and discussion can go on below this {C}Reply: I actually intended to separate the Bestiary a while ago, but didn't know if Magical Vacation had one. I'll perform the split at the soonest opportunity. I also intended to make several categories, but I wanted to wait for the wiki to get up to speed. Now that that seems to have been achieved, I will attempt to remedy the problem. Vlax-dono 23:29, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Reply: I'm not quite sure whether or not Magical Vacation has an official, in-game Bestiary like Magical Starsign does or not, but even if it doesn, I moreso meant it in a more general sense of "the entire set of enemies in the game". Regardless, I see that you've begun work on making the distinction and separation between the games, so that's a big step in the right direction. Excellent work, and great to know we're on the game page (so to speak). :D Ozwalled 05:24, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply: There is in fact an in-game bestiary in Magcal Vacation, (refered to as the Creature Cataloge by rough translation) and it acually works more like a pokedex from the pokemon games. GyYrR0 21:00, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply: As you may have noticed by now, I added a bunch of Magaical Vacation art images yesterday -- I noticed that a number of the images we had in here already had copyright info watermarked on anyway, so I figured that more wouldn't hurt, especially were some of the images I added were either missing from our gallery of images altogether, or were of better quality than those already there. I hope this isn't a problem, though I can't imagine why it would be. Also, Gyyrro, I noticed that you added a couple enemy entries for Magical Vacation -- very cool. :D Looking forward to seeing more of those. I'm thinking though, that you may as well use a format within the Infobox template that's more like the Magical Starsign enemies that have been posted thus far -- with the image being conatined within the template thing, and starting with the Bestiary number (and though a minor detail, without using those colons). I've made changes to show what I mean in the Dummy Ghost entry. Moreover, Gyyrro -- are you taking these screenshots yourself, or are they ones that you're getting from off the internet? If they're ones you're taking yourself, I suspect that they're coming out a lot less clean than than they could. If you are indeed taking screenshots, I'd like to give you some pointers about getting them to look a lot nicer. Either way, let me know (as well as what image-editing software you have on hand if you are taking screenshots). Thanks! Regardless, I'm very excited to see things moving on the Magical Vacation side of things, and it's wonderful to have someone like you, who has an at least rudimentary grasp of Japanese, as one of the people making things happen. :) Keep up the great work. :D Ozwalled 21:01, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Reply: In reguards to the screenshots, I have been taking them myself. Unfortunatly, I'm not very expirenced in the taking of screenshots, or photoshop (I'm actually more expirienced in programming than I am with picture editing software). Unfortunatly, my desktop has stopped working completly, and the only computer I have access to is a netbook, which does not want to run photoshop, so I'm stuck with Microsoft office Picture manager for now. I have been putting a great amount of work into Magical Vacation, even staying up until 3 o' clock translating the bestiary, ( I still can't wrap my head around one creature, which I could only infer is "squidpigfairy") any help i can get with making screenshots look better is greatly appriciated! GyYrR0 22:10, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Reply: As you've probably seen, I've made a topic about screenshot-taking (and resizing, actually), since I figured that there will probably be more people than you that could make use of a "how-to" guide. It may look like there's a lot of steps involved, but it's surprisingly easy to do. Scout's Honour. Have fun! Also, Gyyrro, since you're working on some of the magical Vacation stuff, i was thinkign that you may well be able to make good use out of the information that Titney has asembled about the game here (and maybe in other sections of that site as well). Ozwalled 13:05, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Reply: I cranked out a Magical Wiki logo. It's far from perfect, so if anyone wants to take a crack at editing it (I recommend editing the small version -- much easier to work with). Otherwise, I may well prettify it a bit more myself someday, I suppose. i sort of hate doing pixel work sometimes though, and I'm not terribly good at it, so for me it's going to be a low priority. If you want it, it's all yours. Reply: I'm modifying the lists of encountered enemies to the format found on the Glissini Caves page, so I'm patiently sitting in front of my DS getting into random encounters. Vlax-dono 16:02, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Reply: I'm doing a DS playthrough of Magical Starsign right now, trying for a perfect bestiary and keeping an eye out for Mysterious Chests and Putty Peas. I'm also working on Tag Mode, and will probably try Amigo Dungeon later. ZCBlue 19:24, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Reply: Fantastic! Considering that I'm not sure if there's a way to do Tag and/or Amigo via an emulator at this time (there may be some way to do it with DeSmuME, as some people have got wi-fi stuff working for some Pokémon games, I'm seeing, but I don't know if that will work for Magical Starsign or not -- if someone's keen to give it a try, that'd be cool), if you can get photographs of your DS screen for images of any of the Amigo-mode enemies, that'd be awesome, and I can personally say that I would LOVE to see them, since I've never had the opportunity to play the multiplayer modes. Great to see too that you're adding some entries to the Putty Peas -- I swear someday we'll find all of 'em and find out what happens when they're given to that Travelling Putty!! Looking forward to your findings. Have fun with your playthrough, and it's great to see someone else making some contributions. Ozwalled 05:08, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Reply: It turns out that making 100 new save files for tag mode takes forever. I've mostly been working on that, but I'll probably go back to the main game once my last egg hatches. According to my copy of the game, the spelling is Tom Yam rather than Tom Yum. I would change the wiki's page to reflect this, but I'm not sure how to change the page name. Does anyone know how stat gains are decided on level up? I know they're not completely set in stone, because I've been able to gain/avoid gaining certain stats if I reset enough, but I think there's some consistency between resets, too. Lastly, does anyone care about monster hp? I've discovered that Fondue's Reveal ability, which replaces his physical attack, can detect this. So far I have: *Monster chest: 120 hp *Clodling: 9000 hp *Smiley leech: 800 hp *Mossworm: 1000 hp *Pegmafly: 180 hp *Elder dragon: 1700 hp *Scorchberry: 900 hp *Weed devil: 1800 hp *Magnus Muzzleflash: 22000 hp Should I bother trying to scan hp for the rest of the monsters? And if so, where should I list the hp? ZCBlue 21:46, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Reply: I'm trying to gather more information on Egg Characters, mainly trying to compile what their skills and uses. I still need to figure out Passive Abilities for Nogg and Pooka, maybe Gelato too. I'm not 100% sure the stealing Bira at the end of battle is his passive ability. I already know Fondue gives out trivia when entering new areas from other sources, but I haven't confirmed it in my game. I'm also going to test other things Egg Characters might be able to do. Kir might be able to open those Monster Chests, but I'm not that far into the game yet. Gelato can steal and run, so I was thinking of stealing the Warrior Nose from Macadameus. Is the Warrior's Nose a figurine? If not I guess you steal and sell it. I want to test if Manic Shoes can prevent Fondue from backfiring spells. I have a theory, the last egg you get from Tag Mode is your own element. But I haven't really confirmed it yet.I got Light Egg on my Light game and Dark Egg on my Dark game, so if anyone gets either tell me your element and egg type. I also want to add more stuff on the Egg Characters pages. But I'm not sure what type of format would be appropriate, since there really isn't a set template for them. I was thinking maybe should like this... *Description *Method to Obtain *Skills - Learned/Book/Physical/Passive *Strategies *Name Origin Some other stuff I was thinking about adding was... *More Amigo Dungeon information - mostly obtainable items *Egg Spells and Amigo Book/Paradise *Fondue's trivia if I get it to activate *Items you can receive from Radishes through Tom Yam (I don't have him right now though) *Maybe a simple walkthrough of the game? Including missable stuff. *HP values like ZCBlue HP values I found *Magican Ant - 50 HP *Mossling - 140 HP *Frozen Coral - 100 HP *Hearty Dog - 140 HP *(All) Ice Chunks - 100 HP *Pirate Otter (Blue) - 450 HP *Pirate Otter (Red) - 480 HP *Seapony - 180 HP *Squid Mage - 150 HP *Chard (First Time) - 3200 HP So I think that was about it. --Magic-Pocky 22:35, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Reply: Oh good, you're getting the early HP values! I'm too far into the game to get those (I'm at Condimen Tower with all the milennium gummies), but if you can get the earlier half, we should be able to cover everything pretty quickly. Fondue gives me trivia all the time, so I can definitely confirm that. I suspect there is a random chance of triggering his trivia every time you enter an area he has trivia for. Off the top of my head, I've gotten trivia for Bena Rikashi, Bena Rikashi Spaceport, Carbonara Jungle, the entryway to Yggsalad, and I think Assam and the rocket screen on Cassia. It's possible to get the same trivia repeated later, too. I have the final egg on my file, so we'll see about matching elements as soon as I get it hatched. I have Nogg, Gelato, and Tom Yam as well, so I can help fill in some of the information for those three. I also found a few more figurines from tag mode, as well as battle items like nut spread and ruby bomb. I'll add these to tag mode items after I sort through my amigo list. ZCBlue 02:59, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Reply: Yeah, I'll certainly try to work from the bottom with the HP values. I'm also collecting entries of Fondue's Trivia. I was wondering how I should list them though. It could go in each location page, fondue's page, or even it's own page. I found out it doesn't activate until you unfreeze Cassia. You reminded me, I have to look through my amigo list too. I probably have a few items in there that aren't listed yet for Tag Mode. --Magic-Pocky 03:24, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ZCblue, are you completly sure the name is Tom Yam? And if so, do you perhaps have a non-american copy of Magical Starsign? I ask because, though I'm not sure myself, others beleive that the correct spelling is Tom Yam. I do have the American copy, and I'm sure it's Tom Yam. It's not a great picture or anything, but hopefully this will help. Unless egg characters are renamable? How is Tom Yam's ability supposed to work, anyway? I talked to the two radishes at Erd/Where the Stars Sleep a few times, and I didn't get any items. Do those radishes not count, or am I just really unlucky? Lastly, my final egg hatched into Pooka, which supports the theory about the final egg's element. ZCBlue 03:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Reply: Thanks ZCBlue, I think I going to test it one more time before I confirm the theory. I can also back up ZCBlue on the Tom Yam's name. I had him on the previous playthrough and that is what I had for his name. But you can rename Egg Characters when you first get them. --Magic-Pocky 10:54, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Reply: In that case, it's entirely possible that I misread the name since it was done over my friend's shoulder in the middle of a party. In relation to the radishes, I had Tom Yam/Yum on my first user, and only certain radishes gave out items. Vlax-dono 22:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Reply: @ZCBlue and Magic-Pocky especially: I very recently got my hands on a Magical Starsign guide book (It's in Japanese, mind you, so I can barely read any of it... plus, a bit of buyer's remorse, as it's a bit on the lousy side, as from what I can gather, it doesn't even cover the entire game! D: ). It'll probably take me a while before I get around to it, but the book DOES have a Bestiary section which includes HP for the monsters. If you'd like to go ahead and check monsters one by one, I'm not going to argue with you on that (plus, I suppose it's always possible that tehre are some mistakes in the book), but it may be a better use of your time to do something else instead, as I'll be able to easily list off all of the monsters' HP pretty easily I sincerely appologize for not having said something sooner, but things have been kind of crazy as of late, and I haven't had much of a chance to get onto the Maigcal Wika much at all to catch up on what's been going on. Ozwalled 06:28, April 17, 2012 (UTC)